


Evidence of Things Not Seen

by Rhianne



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e21 Meridian, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianne/pseuds/Rhianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Daniel’s death in Meridian, there’s something Jack has to do. Slash drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evidence of Things Not Seen

He stands in the doorway, taking one last look around Daniel’s living room. He’s been through the whole house, removing any evidence that his visits here were anything more than a friend visiting a friend.

He clutches the evidence in a pathetically small bag, resolutely ignoring just how cold the house now seems to be. It’s not a home anymore, not for either of them.

Possessions don’t matter, he reminds himself. Daniel wouldn’t begrudge him this caution, they always knew it could come to this.

The memories won’t be forgotten. After all, absence of evidence isn’t necessarily evidence of absence.


End file.
